1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information processing apparatus and method having a printer driver for controlling a printing apparatus having a print-function to print, for example, outputted print data onto a paper and eject and a mail-box-function which can store the print data to a hard disk. The invention also relates to a computer-readable memory medium which stores a printer driver program therein.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a printer driver has a print-function for actually ejecting a paper and printing when a print job is outputted. On a printing apparatus side, print data received from an information processing apparatus as a host computer having the printer driver is analyzed, an output image is formed, and a printing process is performed.
Among printing apparatuses each having a memory of a large capacity, there is also a printing apparatus such that received print data is successively and temporarily spooled in the memory of the large capacity, a printing order is controlled on the basis of priorities and attributes of the print data, and a printing process is sequentially performed from a printer engine.
Further, in the recent printing apparatus, there is considered a mail-box-function such that print data is accumulated in a non-volatile storing unit such as a hard disk or the like of the printing apparatus main body and the printing is instructed from an operation panel of the printing apparatus main body, thereby performing the printing process for the first time.
The printer driver to form the print data, however, does not have the function to form the print data including the instruction such as to accumulate the print data into the printing apparatus main body as mentioned above, so that a mode to accumulate the print data into the memory has to be set by the operation panel of the printing apparatus main body.